


Soft Goodbyes

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Work calls him out of the country last minute and all Kakashi wants is a few moments to say goodbye.





	Soft Goodbyes

Kakashi very much hoped that it wasn’t too early to be knocking on people’s doors. After so many years of struggling with insomnia and weird work hours he wasn’t really positive on what typical waking hours for everyone else were anymore. Seven o’clock felt decent. A few of the shops he’d passed on his way here were already open so he told himself that he probably wasn’t too terribly early. Or at least not enough that Tobirama was going to yell at him.

If not for his own time constraints he would have waited until noon to call like he usually did. They had only been on a few official dates, both of their lives wacky and full and difficult to plan around, but spending their lunch hour talking on the phone was a tradition they enjoyed every day even if they couldn’t see each other all week. Unfortunately he’d gotten a call from his boss that morning that he needed to fly out of the country for several days and that sort of put a damper on the plans they had made for an actual date tonight. Kakashi felt bad enough that he wanted to come say goodbye in person.

Which meant he only had so much time before racing off to the airport. Taking a deep breath, he pounded one fist against the front door again and prayed that either Tobirama was asleep or just out of the house already rather than ignoring him for being annoying at seven o’clock in the morning. His prayers were answered by a muffled thump from inside followed by the rattle of a chain lock unlatching.

Tobirama looked…different than usual. When he opened the door Kakashi very nearly apologized for coming to the wrong house until he took in the tattoos and the familiar red eyes almost entirely hidden by that adorable sleepy squint.

“Oh dear,” he murmured. “I woke you up.”

“Mmmphhh.”

White hair sticking up at all angles, pillow creases lining the entire right side of his face, Tobirama looked closer to a very attractive zombie than his usual put together self. Kakashi took one look at the pajama pants covered with little paw prints and fell in love all over again.

“You are very endearing when you’re half asleep. As loathe as I am to pull myself away from this utter delight so quickly I’m afraid I can’t stay. Jiriaya’s called me out to Suna for at least a week and I’m leaving right now. Wanted to see you first, though.” His words seemed to take a moment to sink in but when they did he nearly cooed to see Tobirama rubbing at both eyes with his fists to clear them.

“Be safe,” he said in a sleep-rough voice.

“I’m sorry about cancelling our plans at the last minute.”

“Not your fault.” When his hands came down he was able to open his eyes a bit more, enough to properly see where Kakashi was and pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss. “You’ll still call me every day?”

Affection buoyed him and Kakashi couldn’t help but grin. “How could I not? A day without your voice getting me hard over my work notes is a day not worth living.”

It was hard to tell which reaction he was more delighted by, the rolling exasperated eyes or the blushing mortified cheeks. Probably the combination of them both was what made it such a Tobirama way to respond. Just looking at him half asleep and still the sassiest person in a five mile radius was making Kakashi’s heart race, reminding him how lucky he was to have this man.

“Maybe I have like…five minutes to spare,” he said, leaning forward with his eyebrows waggling.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes again, suspicious, but in the end he stepped back and opened the door to let them both inside and Kakashi took the invitation gratefully. Five minutes wasn’t much but if that was all he had then he was going to make it count. If he was extra sneaky he might be able to snap a couple pictures of this adorable sight to keep himself company far away from the man he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
